Voices
by saika-army
Summary: "I'll be waiting for you with open arms."


**Voices**

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or something like that. Just leave a message after the beep and I should get back to you soon! Bye._

**Beep.**

Hello, dear. It's your mother. Life's been kind of lonely since you went missing; the house is really quiet, and there's not many people I can talk to nowadays. Bianca and Cheren seem to be the only ones that'll pass by the house. But that's alright. I'll be waiting for you with open arms. I know you'll find your friend. If you can save the world, there's nothing you can't do. I love you, Hilbert.

Haha, I remember when you were just a small child! You always came running home screaming and crying after some Pokémon spooked you. Oh, and the biggest smile you had when I took you to get Casteliacones! You could eat so many of those! My, my, you've grown up so quickly...

Well, I probably should be going. I don't know when or if you're ever going to hear this message. Come back soon, okay? Bye.

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or something like that. Just leave a message after the beep and I should get back to you soon! Bye._

**Beep.**

Hello, it's your mother again. You know, Hilbert, everyone is so worried about you... There's a missing person report on you, but all of the search parties here in Unova couldn't find anything. I hear they're going to start looking in the other regions... I miss you a lot, dear. You should come home soon. Everyone's worries will be doused.

The good news is that Bianca finally became an assistant to Professor Juniper! Isn't that lovely? She's so bubbly and happy, that girl. And she loves the work she does.

I have to go now, bye. I love you.

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or something like that. Just leave a message after the beep and I should get back to you soon! Bye._

**Beep.**

Hi, Hilbert. You know, you've been gone for so long that everyone thinks you're dead. I just couldn't bear that thought—I just know you're not dead. Somewhere out there, you can hear these messages... I just know. Hilbert, you can't be dead. It's just plain impossible. The search parties have given up on finding you. I would come and find you myself, but what if you came home while I was gone? That would be quite unfortunate. So I'll be waiting here. Just... come back home soon dear.

I love you so much, dear. Bye.

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or something like that. Just leave a message after the beep and I should get back to you soon! Bye._

**Beep.**

Hello, Hilbert. I have some wonderful news! Cheren became a gym leader in Aspertia City! He's been wanting that job for so long. I'm so proud of him. Cheren's always been a good guy, especially after he started working at the Trainer's School. He's still quite doubtful of his abilities, but you and I both know that he'll be the greatest.

In fact, so many other things have been changing. The Striaton City gym leaders—Cress, Chili, and Cilan—aren't gym leaders anymore. The same goes for Lenora. PokéStar Studios opened in Virbank, along with a new gym leader, Roxie. Humilau has become a big tourist resort because of the Marine Tube. Humilau is beautiful; I should take you there sometime. Alder's not the Champion anymore—Iris is. It was surprising, though, because your friend, Hilda, beat Alder, but refused the title. Come to think of it, Hilda hasn't been seen lately either...

There's so many things happening, Hilbert. I just wish you were right here next to me to see it all. Bye.

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or something like that. Just leave a message after the beep and I should get back to you soon! Bye._

**Beep.**

Hi, dear. Everyone's so busy nowadays, hah. No one really comes to visit me anymore. I can't blame them. Cheren is a gym leader, Bianca is an assistant, and their families are helping them. After all, I'm just a mother ridden with worries—and quite frankly, I don't think I'm the best person to talk to right now. I rarely leave the house, I rarely do anything...

I really wish you'd come home. Everything would be so much better. I could finally smile again. Bye.

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or something like that. Just leave a message after the beep and I should get back to you soon! Bye._

**Beep.**

Hello, dear. Oddly enough, I did get a visitor today. It was the first time I've cried in front on somebody in years. His name is Nate, and he almost looks just like you. In fact, he looks so much like you that I even mistook him as you. He has the same brown eyes and hair... but his outfit was different. And when I did recognize who he was, I was shocked! I knew his mother—she was a Nurse at a Pokémon Center I visited during my journey. What a sweet woman, and an equally sweet son to boot.

We didn't talk about much. I just told Nate how he looked like you and how you were gone. But I know you're not gone. Hilbert, dear, I know you're out there somewhere, and I know you'll come back. I mean, you have to—right? In the meantime, Nate said he would visit me whenever he came into town. Such a nice boy.

I'm starting to smile again. I hope you're smiling wherever you are, Hilbert. I love you, bye.

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or something like that. Just leave a message after the beep and I should get back to you soon! Bye._

**Beep.**

Hi, Hilbert. It's been a while since I've called you... Let's just say I've been happier. Even though lots of people say I'm a depressed mother, I think I've changed. Nate's visits have really given me hope of your return. It sounds silly, I know, but... I feel like you'll come home soon. Even though it's been five years since you've gone missing, I'm not as distraught as I was before. I'm leaving the house more, I'm speaking more, and most importantly, I'm more open now.

Smiling and laughing is so much nicer than sulking and crying. I miss you, Hilbert. As always, I'll be waiting for you. Goodbye.

* * *

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or—_

.

.

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or—_

.

.

_Yo, this is Hilbert! Obviously, I'm not present at the moment. I'm probably saving the world or sleeping or—_

.

.

.

.

.

_Hi, Mom._

* * *

**A/N: Uh, all of this is the mom calling, obviously. It may be a little confusing at the end, so here: she tries to keep calling him, but the answering machine always seemed to cut off. Why was it cutting off? I'll let you decide that.**

**And hmm, I can't seem to stop writing about BW protags and their sorrowing mothers. Oops. Leave a review, if you'd like.**

**(I don't own Pokemon.)**


End file.
